Silly song-parodies!
by Pandora3
Summary: This is just parodies of some songs that I changed the lyrics on. Yes, it's been done before. Yes, it's plain annyoing. So? Please, R/R!
1. Oops, I dropped it again!

***********************************************Parodies of songs***********************************************  
  
By: Pandora! (With some help of Minnie!)  
  
Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends, one Author started typing it, not knowing what it was, and she'll continue typing it forever just because…And I have another rhyme in store for you!: *clears throat* Some owns something, some owns too, I own nothing, so…please don't sue? But seriously, I if owned anything in this lil' piece o' crap, do you think I actually would be writing the things down? No? *superior smirk* Didn't think so either…  
  
A/N: Okay, this is what you get when you let me eat those silly Menthol (Which I am BTW (By The Way!) highly addicted to!) and when I'm on a sugar high! Anyway, in this first parody, we are all going to get to learn exactly how you do to cross Britney Spears, Harry Potter, Star Wars, and LotR. (Lord of the Rings.) Enjoy!  
  
Oops, I dropped it again… Sung by: Frodo (Oops, I did it again…Sung by: Britney Spears)  
  
  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
  
  
I think I dropped it again  
  
I lost it on the way from Rivendell  
  
Oh baby  
  
It seem like a stupid thing to drop  
  
But I never said that I was smart  
  
'Cause to lose the one ring of power  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
:Chorus:  
  
Oops, I dropped it again  
  
Gollum took the ring, now I don't own anything  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops, it fell off again  
  
I keep dropping the darned thing  
  
And now I've pissed of Gondor's king  
  
You see my problem is this  
  
It keeps falling off  
  
Wishing it would stay on, but it won't  
  
I look, searching the corners  
  
Has anyone seen the owners?  
  
But to lose the one ring of power  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Baby, oh  
  
:Chorus:  
  
Oops, I dropped it again  
  
Gollum took the ring, now I don't own anything  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops, it fell off again  
  
This can't be good  
  
That I understood  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
"All aboard!"  
  
"Hermione, before you go, there's something I want you to have."  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful Anakin, but wait a minute, isn't this...?"  
  
"Yeah, yes it is."  
  
"But I thought that Frodo dropped the ring into Mount Doom in the end?"  
  
"Well baby, I went down with my laser sable, and got it for you"  
  
"Aww, you shouldn't have."  
  
Oops, it fell off again  
  
Gollum took the ring, now I don't own anything  
  
Oops, it fell off again  
  
And now everyone's mad  
  
:Chorus:  
  
Oops, I dropped it again  
  
Gollum took the ring, now I don't own anything  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops, it fell off again  
  
I keep dropping the darned thing  
  
And now I've pissed of Gondor's king  
  
:Chorus:  
  
Oops, I dropped it again  
  
Gollum took the ring, now I don't own anything  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops, it fell off again  
  
This is bad  
  
And now Aragorn's mad  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Well, that's the first one! Yes, I know, it weren't really that good, but I'm bored out of my mind, so I just decided to do this. At the moment, I have two more, and I will upload them, even if you hate them. So there. Please, R/R! 


	2. Ah, there's a girl in my mirror! (Gasp)

By: Pandora, of course!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song, I do not own Britney Spears, I do not own the LotR-characters, they belong to the all-mighty, and totally cool, mind you, J.R.R Tolkien! I guess you could say that, I do not own anything. So there. Pooh on you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Ah, there's a girl in my mirror! (Gasp!) Sung by: Galadriel (Girl in the mirror, sung by: Britney Spears)  
  
There's a girl in my mirror  
  
I wonder who she is  
  
What is she doing there?  
  
Is it something that I missed?  
  
[Bridge]  
  
There's an evil in her face  
  
Ugliness, and no grace  
  
When she's looking back at me  
  
I can tell she wants to shatter my mirror, badly  
  
:Chorus:  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror is glaring this night  
  
Glaring even though, the stars are shining bright  
  
Glaring in my mirror, 'cause she knows she's in a trap  
  
And I wish I could kill her  
  
I really wish I could kill her…Oh, crap!  
  
If I could, I would tell her  
  
Tell the bitch to go to hell  
  
The anger that she is feeling  
  
My mirror's cool look, she is stealing  
  
So immediately stop glaring, and disappear  
  
If not, I can't admire myself in my mirror again, I fear  
  
When she's looking back at me  
  
I know she's doing this on purpose, really!  
  
:Chorus:  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror is glaring this night  
  
Glaring even though, the stars are shining bright  
  
Glaring in my mirror, 'cause she knows she's in a trap  
  
For destroying my perfect mirror image  
  
And I wish I could kill her  
  
I really wish I could kill her…Oh, crap!  
  
I can't believe she's that evil  
  
That the girl in the mirror is that mean  
  
But she is like the devil  
  
So she should do like Mr. Bean (See 'LotR', Boromir…) (Lord of the Rings)  
  
Oh, the girl in my mirror  
  
The girl in MY mirror, for destroying it,  
  
Should DIE, DIE, DIE!  
  
:Chorus:  
  
'Cause the girl in my mirror is glaring this night  
  
Glaring even though, the stars are shining bright  
  
Glaring in my mirror, 'cause she knows she's in a trap  
  
And I wish I could kill her  
  
I really wish I could kill her…Oh, crap!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
yes, I know. Not good, and plain annoying. But, what is a girl to do when she's bored out of he mind, and in serious need of other songs? Well, she will just take another Britney Spears-song, since they're so easy! 


	3. Sauron...

By: Pandora, of course!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song, I do not own Britney Spears, I do not own the LotR-characters, they belong to the all-mighty, and totally cool, mind you, J.R.R Tolkien! I guess you could say that, I do not own anything. So there. Pooh on you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Sauron, Sung by: DUH! (Sauron…) (Lucky, sung by: Britney Spears)  
  
(This is a story about an eye named Sauron...)  
  
Early morning, he wakes up from the  
  
Knock, knock, knock on the door  
  
It's time for makeup, perfect blink  
  
It's you they're all waiting for  
  
They go...  
  
"Isn't he lovely, this big, lidless eye?"  
  
And they say...  
  
:Chorus:  
  
He's so lucky, he's an eye  
  
But he cry, cry, cries in his  
  
lonely castle, thinking  
  
I'm the king, I have my ring  
  
So what are these tears kind of thing?  
  
Lost all his friends, in a dream  
  
Too bad they were all made up  
  
And they disappeared, but  
  
he just keeps on blinking  
  
But tell me, what happens when it stops?  
  
They go...  
  
"Isn't he lovely, this big, lidless eye?"  
  
And they say...  
  
:Chorus:  
  
He's so lucky, he's an eye  
  
But he cry, cry, cries in his  
  
lonely castle, thinking  
  
I'm the king, I have my ring  
  
So what are these tears kind of thing?  
  
("Best big, lidless eye, and the winner iiiiiiiis...Sauron!'  
  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside  
  
the arena waiting for Sauron!"  
  
"Oh, my God...here he comes!")  
  
Isn't he lucky, this big, lidless eye?  
  
He is so lucky, but why does he cry?  
  
If there is nothing missing in his life  
  
Why do tears come at night?  
  
:Chorus:  
  
And they say, he's so lucky  
  
But he cry, cry, cries  
  
in his lonely castle, thinking  
  
I'm the king (king)  
  
I have my ring  
  
So what are these tears kind of thing?!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Is it anyone that has noticed I'm a sucker for Britney Spears? Good job, you catch on quick! But honestly, I'm not a person who's into Britney Spears, I honestly aren't! It's just that her songs…are well, easy to do. I'm in the middle of a writers block, tons of homework, and out of ideas at the same time (Which is NOT a good combination, believe me!) so I might not do more songs for a while. There will be more though, I just have to get everything in the way over with. Okay? Goodie, and please, don't forget to review! //Pandora 


	4. Let us show you the way

By: Pandora, of course!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song, I do not own Spice Girls, I do not own the LotR-characters, they belong to the all-mighty, and totally cool, mind you, John Ronald Reuld Tolkien! I guess you could say that, I do not own anything. So there. Pooh on you.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Let us show you the way, Sung by: Aragorn/Gandalf (Let love lead the way, sung by: Spice Girls)  
  
(Gandalf:)  
  
Who does this world revolve 'round?  
  
That would be me  
  
'Cause I am so tall and cool  
  
But that's just my imagination  
  
What does my future hold?  
  
That's a story no one will know (A/N: Probably not, since everyone is sure to kill you after you've finished this song!)  
  
Will I make it through this day? (A/N: I seriously doubt it, if you're going to keep that cocky attitude!)  
  
Let us show you the way  
  
The Fellowship laughs  
  
(oooooh)  
  
The Fellowship cries  
  
The Fellowship wants to question why  
  
(Question why)  
  
Why did we have to go through Moria?  
  
When we could've gone over the mountains?  
  
Damn you, Frodo Baggins (A/N: Well, he WAS the one who made the decision that they would go through the mines of Moria, after all.)  
  
One day you're here  
  
Next you are gone  
  
No matter what we must go on  
  
Just keep the faith in this wizard  
  
And let us show you the way  
  
Everything will work out fine  
  
If you let us  
  
Let us show you the way  
  
(Aragorn:)  
  
Walking here in a line  
  
Soon reaching Lothlórien  
  
Soon, we will no longer be nine  
  
Then the ring can be mine  
  
All I see is my dirty laundry  
  
Piled up, laying there in a heap  
  
I definitely need to wash it  
  
'Cause now it's disturbing when I sleep  
  
hey  
  
The Fellowship laughs  
  
(Me laughs and)  
  
The Fellowship cries  
  
(I cry)  
  
The Fellowship wants to question why  
  
(Wants question why)  
  
Why didn't we use the ring?  
  
Why did we drop it in Mount Doom?  
  
Oh, that's right, or else it would've killed us  
  
One day you're here  
  
(You're here)  
  
Next day you are gone  
  
(You're gone)  
  
No matter what we must go on  
  
(Life will go on)  
  
Just keep the faith in this ranger  
  
(Keep the faith)  
  
Let us show you the way  
  
I know I know I know I know I know  
  
A one metre tall little man  
  
With very big feet, and  
  
Curly locks on the head  
  
And you wonder why I adore him? (A/N: Sorry, this text really served no purpose except telling you all why I adore hobbits. So there. Pooh on you!)  
  
This ring makes me weak  
  
But I am strong  
  
I won't give up  
  
If you won't throw it in  
  
You'll never be rid of  
  
The stupid ring 'cause it hangs  
  
In a chain 'round your neck  
  
Yeah  
  
The Fellowship laughs  
  
The Fellowship cries  
  
(I cry)  
  
The Fellowship wants to question why  
  
(Question why)  
  
Why does Legolas have pointy ears?  
  
When I want it too  
  
Why is life unfair?  
  
Does it seem fair to you?  
  
(Fair to you)  
  
Next you are gone  
  
No matter what  
  
We must go on (A/N: Sorry, Gandalf/Boromir!)  
  
(We must)  
  
Just keep the faith in this ranger and wizard  
  
Let us show you the way  
  
(Show you the way)  
  
Everything will work out fine  
  
if you let us  
  
Let us show you the way  
  
Us show you the way  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
Okay, so now it's official. I am definitely losing the ability to do funny parodies. *sigh* *sob* Oh well, nothing to do about that. Please, R/R! This is Pandora, signing out! (Hehe, always loved that line for some reason) //Pandora 


	5. Fool of a Took (Yes, I know it's a total...

Hi! Rejoice, for I am back, and this time, I'm back to stay! (I hope…) I'm in some serious writers block at the moment, so if this parody suck, don't blame it on me :-p. If someone is bothered by this parody, then I only have this to say: Bite…Me!

Fool of a Took, Sung by: Frodo! (To Pippin, that is!) (Underneath your clothes, sung by: Shakira)

He's a fool

Little, little, fool of a Took

Don't get me wrong

He is very sweet and cool

And he own the place

Where all my thoughts go hiding

And right under his clothes  (AP/N: Whoopsies, that's something we never knew about Frodo's and Pippin's relationship…!)

Is where I find them

Fool of a Took

He's so sweet and caring

He's the one I chose

He's my territory  (A/N: Not only he's gay, Frodo also seem to be very possessive…*gulp* What monster have I created?!)

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good boy, honey  (AP/N: I may have a wicked mind, but I am not ready for sex changes among the LotR-characters yet, and that's the end of the discussion!)

Because of him

I went to Mordor alone

Except of Sam

But he's really of no matter now

When the friends are gone

When the party's over

We will still belong

To each other

Fool of a Took

He's so sweet and caring

He's the one I chose

He's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good boy, honey

I love you more than

All that's on the planet

More than moving, walking,

Talking, breathing

You know it's true,

Baby, so funny

You almost don't believe it

As every voice is hanging from the silence

Lamps are hanging from the ceiling

Like a lady

Tied to her manners  (AP/N: Yes, I know, I know. According to the lyrics in her album, it's supposed to be "Like a lady 'to her good manners'" but she doesn't sing that! So, blame her, and don't sue me!)

I'm tied up to this feeling

Fool of a Took

He's so sweet and caring

He's the one I chose

He's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good boy, honey

Fool of a took

He's the one I chose

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good boy

Being such a good boy…

***********************************************************************************************

Yes, I DO know that this is pretty much a bad copy, with a few changes, of the real song, but that's only because I think the real song is very cool, and because I am very tired at the moment, and really ought to get some sleep. So I'm just gonna stop writing now and go to bed, and therefore, there will be no changes made to this parody, and that's that, this is this, and now I'm going to bed. And if it really bothers you that much, then flame me, bug me, yell at me, sue me, whatever. I…DON'T…CARE! …Oh, and you're of course free to leave a review when you leave…Good night!  //Elin


	6. Ode to Food!

Hi! I'm back again, with another silly song! Yes, the other one sucks, I know, I know, and besides, it's not even uploaded properly! But, since I for the moment not care, I will upload the new one anyway! Gee, isn't authoring so much fun? Well, nothing more from me except the usual drill of course, you know: I don't own, belongs to someone else, youch!

***********************************************************************************************  
Ode to food!, sung by: All the hobbits (May It Be, sung by: Enya)

May it be an evening meal,

That I now shall eat.

May it be when darkness falls,

That I get an evening treat

You walk a lonely road,

With no food of your own

Mornië Utulië (Darkness has come)

Where's the food when I need it most?!

Mornië Alantië (Darkness has fallen)

A chewing gum lies in my tummy now…

May it be a chocolate bar,

Then I may be fed.

May it be the noodle jar, 

That I hid under my bed.

When the night is overcome,

You may rise to new meals, what fun!

Mornië Utulië (Darkness has come)

Where's the food when I need it most?!

Mornië Alantië (Darkness has fallen)

A chewing gum lies in my tummy now…

Mornië Utulië (Darkness has come)

Believe and you shall find your food

Mornië Alantië (Darkness has fallen)

Spagettios lies within you now…

Spagettios lies within you now…

**************************************************************************** ************* There! Now you have it, and now I have done my duty! Ah, doesn't a good lil' upload make you feel much, much better? This was, as the title says, mainly written from the beginning only to be…yes, simply that. An Ode to Food. And as is common knowledge, hobbits are quite fond of food. So that's why they got to sing it. Bu-bye now! //Pandora


End file.
